1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the safety of people using cellular phones and other relative equipment by placing the radio transmitter and it's antenna a distance away from the manual controls of the unit thus reducing radiation emissions asspecilly to the hands and head while in use. And after use return the transmitter and it's antenna to original position near it's controls so to be compack for convent transport.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio reception and transmission was known for decades and humans have been fascinated with wireless communication and it's convenience to be able to send message over great distance without wire. However it has only been in our recent past that human produced telephones small enough to fit in a packet, sustain long distance, and with internet capability. Walky talky, transponder, cellular, and other such communication devices emit electromagnetic radiation. The humans that are in close approximation of these devices in some cases may be expose to radiation for long amounts of time. For example, some people can talk on a cell phone ten hours a day if not more. Typically a high percentage of this radiation travel through the head of the human body even with accessories such as earphone sets are used; even your Smartphone is on speaker mode or voice dialing and the phone is not in the same environment as the head, your hands may be exposed to high frequency electromagnetic radiation or waves. At this time. there is no individual information on the negative effects on cellular phone use; however studies on this subject are still being done. There is always a need for a method of reducing the potential danger of these electronic devices.